Tiger Dragon
by Ralna Malfoy
Summary: [Übersetzung[HPxDM[SLASH]In dem Sommer nach dem fünften Schuljahr wird Harry von den Dursleys abgeholt, um bei den Malfoys zu leben. Am nächsten Morgen schrieb der Tagesprophet: 'Junge der lebt, bei einer Todesser-Attacke umgekommen'
1. Unerwartete Besucher

Titel:** Tiger Dragon**

**Autor: Loverstouch**

Übersetzerin: Ralna Malfoy

**Teil: **1/?

**Pairings:** HP/DM gewissermassen

**Warnings: **slash

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich** _übersetzte_** nur!

**Widmung: Herm, Cristall and MaxCat... also Loverstouch, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N: **Hi Leute! #waves# So, ok, statt einem Update von meiner Story, gibt es mal wieder eine Übersetzung aus meiner Feder :) Err, wie ihr alle bemerkt haben soltlet, ist es eine Slashstory... ich mag die Story sehr gerne und vor allem dir Rolle, die Harry übernimmt. Ein Grund, warum ich es unbegint übersetzen wollte. Für alle, die english können und keine Lust haben das ganze auf deutsch zu lesen, in meiner Bio is der link zur Story..

Nun wünsche ich allen noch viel Spaß und verspreche, dass es bald ein Update von mir geben wird #smile#

**P.S:** und wieder an dieser Stelle ein riesen Dankeschön an **Josefine**, die mir den Beta gemacht hat! #knuff#

**Loverstouch:** ich hoffe, so ist es in Ordnung?

**Unerwartete Gäste**  
  
Die Türklingel läutete.  
  
„Junge!"Vernon Dursley schrie durch das Haus Nr.4 im Privet Dirve. „Mach die Tür auf!"  
  
Es läutete erneut.  
  
„Junge, schaff deinen faulen Hintern hier herunter und öffne die Tür."  
  
„Nicht mal unter der Dusche habe ich meine Ruhe" murmelte Harry Potter, während er die Treppen hinunter ging und ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte wickelte.  
  
„Du machst den Teppich nass", kommentierte sein Cousin, als er an Harry vorbei zu seinen Zimmer ging.  
  
„Hättest du die verdammte Tür nicht öffnen können? Du wusstest verdammt noch mal, dass ich duschen musste, nachdem du die Sauce auf mich geschüttet hast."  
  
„Oops. Ich muss er vergessen haben." Dudley grinste und verschwand nach oben. Harry schaute ihm nach und fluchte leise, als die Tür noch ein Mal läutete.  
  
„JUNGE!"  
  
„Ich bin da, ich bin da", schrie Harry zurück. „Du nervendes Schwein" fügte er leise hinzu und öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße!"Harry stolperte und landete halb sitzend, halb liegend auf den Treppenstufen.  
  
„Auch dir einen Guten Tag, Potter."  
  
„M-M-Malfoy?!?"  
  
„Y-Y-Yes."spottete Draco und trat ein, gefolgt von niemand anderem als-  
  
„GOTTVERDAMMTER SCHEIßDRECK!"schrie Harry und krabbelte ein paar Stufen hoch, ohne seine Augen von dem zweiten Eindringling zu nehmen.  
  
„Jetzt weiß ich, was dich so an ihm fasziniert, Draco" stellte Lucius Malfoy fest und begutachtete mit seinen silber-blauen Augen Harrys nackten Körper. Sein Handtuch lag vergessen am Fuß der Treppe.  
  
„Was zur Hölle?"In Harry begann sich Panik bereitzumachen, ebenso wie Ärger, als er realisierte, was Mr. Malfoy meinte. Er stürmte die Stufen runter, nahm sein Handtuch und band es sich wieder um seine Hüfte.  
  
Er holte tief Atem und schaute zu den zwei Malfoys, die vor ihm standen und grinsten, so wie es nur Malfoys konnten. Das war eine Begegnung, die man nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind wünschte. 'Na ja, Voldemort wäre sicherlich nicht so beeindruckt, denk ich. Aber ich wette, dass sogar Snape bei diesem Anblick seinen Schwanz einziehen und sich in der dunkelsten Ecke der Kerker verstecken würde. Dieser schmierige Idiot.' Harry lächelte im Stillen und nutze die Gelegenheit, um seine Gäste etwas zu beobachten.  
  
Mr. Malfoy war durch und durch ein Aristokrat. Seine Körperhaltung war majestätisch und sein Benehmen war arrogant. Er hatte silber-blaue Augen und weiß-blonde Haare, die ihm bis zur Mitte seines Rückens gingen. Er war groß, vielleicht 1,90. Und sein nie endendes Grinsen und sein durchbohrender Blick unterstrichen seine gerissenen Züge.  
  
Draco war die perfekte Kopie seines Vaters. Selbe blasse Haut, dieselben silber-blauen Augen und weiß-blonde Haare, die bis zu den Schulterblättern gingen. Er war ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als sein Vater, aber er hatte dieselbe aristokratische Körperhaltung. Und wie sein Vater, war sein Körper von teuren Roben bedeckt. Aber Harry wusste, dass der Körper darunter dem griechischen Sexgott Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
  
‚Reiß dich zusammen, Potter! Wieso überfällst du ihn nicht hier und jetzt? Vielleicht ist Lucius so nett und lässt dich seinen Sohn vernaschen, bevor er dich tötet.'  
  
Als Harry realisierte, was er tat, verdrängte er die Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Kommende. „Was macht-"Bevor er seine Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, wurde er durch eine wütende Stimme aus der Küche unterbrochen.  
  
„Was soll all der Krach, Junge? Wer ist das?"Harry war noch nie in seinem Leben so froh gewesen, dass Onkel Vernon aus der Küche trat.  
  
Beide Malfoys drehten sich auf einmal zu Onkel Vernon, mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck. Für einen Moment dachte Harry daran, in sein Zimmer zu laufen und seinen Zauberstab zu holen, aber die Szene war zu faszinierend, um wegzugehen.  
  
„Mr. Dursley, nehme ich an?"Mr. Malfoys Stimme machte deutlich, dass der Muggel nichts als Abschaum für ihn war.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich."Vernon war nicht sicher, was über diese Leute in seinem Flur denken sollte. Sie sahen wichtig aus, aber etwas war nicht ganz richtig an ihnen. Trugen sie Roben? „Und wer, wenn ich fragen dürfte..."  
  
„Frage was du willst, Dursley, aber erwarte keine Antwort", schnitt Draco ihm das Wort ab und klang dabei genauso kalt wie sein Vater.  
  
‚Wie der Vater, so der Sohn', dachte Harry, seinen Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verziehend, doch er schnaubte trotzdem.  
  
Alle drei Männer schauten ihn für eine Sekunde an und starrten sich dann weiterhin gegenseitig an. Aber bevor Draco sich zu Vernon drehte, zwinkerte er Harry, kaum wahrnehmbar.  
  
‚Was zur Hölle?' Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. ‚Was war das?' Er starrte Draco an, doch der funkelte weiterhin Vernon an, der nun genauso rot war wie Ron Weasleys Haar.  
  
„Sie wollen was?", brüllte Vernon verärgert.  
  
„Wir werden Mr. Potter mitnehmen und sie werden jeder in den nächsten dreißig Minuten einen Koffer packen und zu Ihrer Schwester Magre fahren.", sagte er in einem genervten Ton. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt sich zu wiederholen. (Beim ersten Mal war Harry zu geschockt über Dracos Benehmen gewesen, dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte.)  
  
„Wer glauben Sie, sind sie? Kommen einfach in mein Haus und befehlen meiner Familie wegzugehen. Sie sind so verrückt wie alle Ihrer Art, Sie Freak. Sie..."  
  
„Imperio!", schnitt Mr. Malfoys Stimme Vernons Worte ab.  
  
„Verdammte scheiße", flüsterte Harry entsetzt.  
  
„Was war das?", fragte Vernon verärgert. „Sie- Sie-"  
  
„Haben dich verhext? Das ist richtig", half Draco Vernon den Satz zu formulieren.  
  
„Wie kannst du es-"Seine Angst vergessen, trat Vernon einen Schritt vor, um Draco eine zu klatschen.  
  
„Dursley."Vernon hielt sofort inne als er Mr. Malfoys Stimme hörte. Harry atmete tief aus, unwissend, dass er überhaupt die Luft angehalten hatte.  
  
Für eine Sekunde dachte er, dass Draco erleichtert einen Seufzer ausstieß und tief Luft holte, aber dann war er wieder sein normales grinsendes Ich.  
  
‚Könnte es möglich sein, dass Draco für einen kurzen Augenblick Vernons Schlag gefürchtet hatte?' Harrys Augen ruhten für einen Moment auf Draco, aber dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Vernon und Mr. Malfoy.  
  
„Sie werden für jedes Familienmitglied einen Koffer packen und dann zu Ihrer Schwester fahren und dort für die nächsten Tage bleiben. Sie haben dreißig Minuten. Geh!"Vernon rief sofort Petunia, die hinter er Küchentür wartete, wo Harry ihren Schatten unter der Tür gesehen hatte -offensichtlich lauschend- und die zwei gingen hoch. Als sie an Harry vorbeigingen, packte Vernon Harry am Arm und schubste ihn hoch.  
  
„Du hast ihn gehört, Junge. Geh dich anziehen und bring deinen Koffer in unser Zimmer. Du brauchst ihn nicht, wir schon."Mit einem erneuten Schubs von Vernon taumelte Harry die Treppen hoch.  
  
„Nein!"hörte Harry Draco... besorgt?... schreien. Sie hielten an und drehten sich um. Harry fing Dracos Blick ein, der ihn kurz mit einem Ausdruck standhielt, den Harry noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Ihr Blickkontakt brach ab, als Lucius sprach.  
  
„Mr. Potter wird keinen Koffer packen, weil er diese Reise nicht mitmachen wird. Aber Sie werden seinen Koffer trotzdem nicht benutzen. Nun Gehen Sie."Vernon zog eine verwirrt schauende Petunia mit sich und verschwand im oberen Stockwerk. Dann drehte sich Lucius zu Harry, der ihn verdutzt ansah. „Mr. Potter, Sie werden in Ihr Zimmer gehen, sich anziehen, ihren Zauberstab holen und sofort wieder runterkommen."Sein fordernder Blick machte Harry wütend.  
  
„Was bringt sie dazu zu glauben, dass ich ihre Befehle befolgen werde?", fragte er genervt. Mr. Malfoy öffnete sein Mund um zu antworten, doch Harry sprach weiter."Oh und verschwenden sie nicht ihre Zeit damit, einen Imperio auf mich auszusprechen. Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich es abblocken kann. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Sie mich kampflos zu Ihrem Möchtegern Lord bringen."  
  
„Glaubst du, dass wir dich deinen Zauberstab holen lassen würden, wenn wir dich zu Voldemort bringen wollten?"Harry schaute Draco überrascht an. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte, dass die Malfoys ihn nicht zu Voldemort bringen wollten oder dass Draco den Dunklen Lord beim Namen genannt hatte.  
  
„Was wollt ihr?"fragte Harry, nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt wissen wollte.  
  
„Dich-"Draco grinste, wurde aber durch die kalte und fordernde Stimme seines Vaters unterbrochen.  
  
„Draco! Geh mit Mr. Potter hoch und hilf ihm seine Sachen einzupacken."  
  
„Aber Sie sagten-"Harry war wieder verwirrt. ‚Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass ich nichts außer meinem Zauberstab mitnehmen kann?'  
  
„Ihr habt zehn Minuten. Währenddessen werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sich die Dursleys nicht mehr an unseren Besuch erinnern können."  
  
„Komm schon, Potter."Draco packte Harrys Hand und zerrte ihn hoch. Harry ging mit ihm, versunken in seinen Gedanken.  
  
‚Was passiert hier? Die Malfoys bringen mich weg von den Dursleys, aber nicht zu Voldemort? Lucius Malfoy wendet den Imperio an Onkel Vernon an, um ihn aus dem Haus zu schicken? Und jetzt werde ich von Draco Malfoy nach oben gezerrt, der meine Hand hält, um zu packen. Moment... Draco Malfoy hält meine Hand?' Mit dieser Erkenntnis zog er seine Hand weg.  
  
„Lass mich los, Malfoy. Ich kann alleine gehen."  
  
„Ist das so, Potter?", fragte Draco unschuldig. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis du das gemerkt hast, oder?"Er zwinkerte Harry zu und ging weiter.  
  
Erst jetzt verstand Harry, was er meinte; sie waren schon oben angekommen und Draco stand vor seinem Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür und drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu Harry.  
  
„Kommst du endlich?"Er machte einen Schritt nach innen, aber schaute noch einmal raus und grinste Harry zu. „Oder willst du, dass ich dich wieder bei der Hand nehme?"  
  
Harry errötete. „Verdammt", brummte er, während er ins Zimmer ging. Er fand Draco in seinen Koffer stöbernd, als er hereinkam.  
  
„Hey, was machst du da?"Er packte Dracos Arm und zog ihn von seinem Koffer weg.  
  
„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du's hart magst, Potter. Du hättest einfach-"  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Geh raus."  
  
„Ich denke nicht."  
  
„Ich muss mich anziehen."  
  
„Gut, dann mach."Draco grinste in Harrys überraschtes Gesicht. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich hier alleine lasse, damit du was weiß ich was tun kannst, oder? Ich bin nicht bekloppt, Potter."  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte Harry scheinheilig. Draco zog es vor, den Kommentar zu ignorieren und ging zu dem Schrak und wühlte Harrys Kleidung durch.  
  
„Uh, Potter, ziehst du das wirklich an?"Draco hielt eines von Dudleys alten Klamotten angeekelt hoch.  
  
„Leider, ja. Aber ich werde einfach eine meiner Hogwartsroben anziehen."  
  
„Nein, wirst du nicht"  
  
„Wieso nicht?"  
  
„Sie könnten merken, dass etwas fehlt."  
  
„Wer könnte es merken?"  
  
„Schon gut. Hast du keine anderen Kleider? In Hogwarts hast du diese ausgewaschene blaue Jeans getragen, mit einem Loch auf dem linken Knie und ein grünes T-Shirt. Wo sind sie? Ich seh' sie hier nicht."  
  
„Wieso weißt du, was für Klamotten ich habe und wo genau sie gerissen sind?"  
  
„Glaub es oder nicht, aber an dir ist mehr interessant, als nur diese eklige Narbe an deiner Stirn."Dracos Augen folgen über Harrys Körper.  
  
„Wie, zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry überrascht, aber seine Stimme war etwas neckend, was Draco wieder zurück in die Realität brachte.  
  
„Wie, dass der Rest deines Körpers nicht gezeichnet ist und ich genug Stellen zum hexen habe. Nun zieh dich an."  
  
„Dreh dich um", verlangte Harry.  
  
„Um Gottes Willen, Potter. Nicht mal vor fünfzehn Minuten hab ich dich nackt gesehen. Meinst du nicht, dass es etwas spät ist, um prüde zu sein?"  
  
„Ich bin nicht prüde. Es ist nur-"  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco genervt.  
  
„Meine Sachen sind unter dem Bett und ich will nicht, dass du... weißt schon... Wenn ich unter das Bett krabble und das Handtuch..."  
  
„Zum Schießen! Wo sind die Sachen?"Draco schubste Harry zur Seite und krabbelte unter das Bett. „Willst du mich verarschen, Potter? Hier ist nichts. Und ich hoffe für dich, dass es hier sauber ist oder ich werde dich töten."  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte laut. „Weißt du, Malfoy, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, dass du auf dem Boden herum kriechst."  
  
„Du- argh!"Man hörte ein Dumpfes Geräusch, offensichtlich als Dracos Kopf gegen die Unterseite des Bettes schlug. „Du bist so tot, Potter."Er versuchte zurückzukrabbeln, doch Potter hinderte ihn dran.  
  
„Okay, okay, tut mit Leid, Malfoy."Er versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu lachen. „Da ist ein loses Brett an der linken Seite, in der Mitte. Dort sind alle meine wichtigen Sachen."Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann hörte man Dracos Stimme.  
  
„Das sind all deine wichtigen Sachen, Potter? Bemitleidenswert."  
  
„Fass nichts-"  
  
„Wow, was ist das?"  
  
„Was ist was? Ich sagte, du sollst nichts anfassen."Als Draco unter dem Bett heraus kam, legte er die Kleider, ein Fotoalbum und ein alt aussehendes Pergament in Harrys Hände und hielt einen seltsam glitzernden Umhang vor sich.  
  
„Ist das-"  
  
„Gib mir das."Harry versuchte es ihm wegzunehmen, doch Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und zog sich den Umhang über. Er war verschwunden.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Es ist ein Tarnumhang."  
  
„Okay, jetzt weißt du's. Gib es zurück, Malfoy."  
  
„Ich denke nicht", vernahm Harry Dracos Stimme hinter sich. Harry legte seine Sachen auf das Bett, drehte sich zu Dracos Stimme um und streckte sein Hand zu dem Blonden aus. Aber er war nicht da. „Ich bin hier", hörte Harry Dracos Stimme dicht an seinem linken Ohr.  
  
„Malfoy."  
  
"Ich bin hier." Jetzt wurde Harry an seiner linken Schulter angestupst.  
  
„Hör auf."  
  
"Nein." Ein anderer Stupser an seiner Brust.  
  
„Malfoy."  
  
„Potter?"  
  
„Malfoy?!" Harry schreckte auf, als er einen Klaps an seinem Po spürte. „Hör sofort auf!"  
  
„Oder was?"  
  
„Oder ich schlag dich- hey! Gib das zurück."Jetzt rannte Harry völlig nackt hinter einem fliegenden Handtuch.  
  
„Was zur Hölle ist denn hier los?"Beide Jungen erstarrten – gut, Harry und das fliegende Handtuch erstarrten – als Lucius in der Tür erschien. „Wo ist Draco?"  
  
„Ich bin hier, Vater."Mr. Malfoys Augen wurden groß, als sein Sohn aus dem Nichts erschien. „Das ist Potters Tarnumhang", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Ich verstehe."Mr. Malfoy hielt seine Hand aus und Draco gab ihm den Umhang. Er schaute ihn sich mit großem Interesse an.  
  
„Geben Sie es zurück, es ist meins", verlangte Harry, vergessen, dass er nackt war.  
  
„Ich nehme es für jetzt, Sie bekommen es später zurück. Sonst noch etwas , was Sie mitnehmen wollen?"  
  
„Meine Schulsachen."  
  
„Nein, das ist zu offensichtlich. Nur kleine Sachen, die privaten Sachen."  
  
„Er hatte den Umhang unter dem Bett, mit den Kleidern und dem Fotoalbum." Draco zeigte auf die Sachen auf dem Bett. „Oh und dieses alte Pergament." Er hielt es seinem Vater hin. „Er sagte, dass sind seine wichtigsten Sachen."  
  
„Das stimmt nicht."  
  
„Doch, tut es."  
  
„Nein, ich sagte, dass sind all meine wichtigen Sachen. Meine Einzigen."  
  
„Was ist das?"Mr. Malfoy inspizierte das Stück Pergament, aber konnte nicht sehen, wofür es zu gebrauchen war. „Das ist nur ein Stück Pergament. Es ist nutzlos."  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist eine Karte."  
  
„Eine Karte?" fragte Mr. Malfoy neugierig.  
  
„Die Karte der Rumtreiber."  
  
„Die Rumtreiber."Lucius dachte für einen Moment über den Namen nach. „Es ist von Ihrem Vater und seinen Freunden oder?"  
  
„Ja. Ich hab es von ein paar Freunden aus Hogwarts."  
  
„Was zeigt die Karte?"  
  
„Weiß ich nicht." Soweit dachte Harry, dass er schon zu viel verraten hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er den Malfoys vertrauen konnte. Sie hatten gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht zu Voldemort bringen würden, aber welche Garantie hatten sie, dass sie nicht logen?  
  
„Lügner", grinste Mr. Malfoy. „Aber behalten Sie Ihr Geheimnis fürs Erste. Wir müssen gehen. Und Sie müssen sich anziehen, Mr. Potter. Oder wollen Sie in Ihrem Adamskostüm gehen?"Als er realisierte, dass er nackt war, errötete Harry in einem tiefen weasleyrot und zog seine Sachen in den nächsten zehn Sekunden an.  
  
„Keine Unterwäsche?"fragte Draco grinsend.  
  
„Kein Platz", antwortete Harry, vorsichtig den Reisverschluss seiner zu engen Jeans hochziehend.  
  
„Ich verstehe."  
  
„Jetzt kommen sie. Wir müssen los."Mr. Malfoy nahm Harrys Fotoalbum und zusammen mit seinem Umhang und seiner Karte verkleinerte er sie und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Dann nahm er eine alt aussehende Schachtel aus seiner anderen Tasche und öffnete sie, um einen versteinerten Frosch hervorzubringen. Er legte den Frosch auf das Bett und murmelte einen komplizierten Zauberspruch und binnen Sekunden wuchs der Frosch und wurde zu... Harry.  
  
„Was zur Hölle?"Harry ging einen Schritt zurück von dem Bett und hielt seinen Zauberstab (den er von seinem Nachttisch nach dem Anziehen genommen hatte) vor sich.  
  
„Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab runter, Mr. Potter", sagte Mr. Malfoy ruhig.  
  
„Was tun Sie-"  
  
„Was glauben Sie wird passieren, wenn die kommen und Sie sind nicht hier? Die ganze Charade wäre für die Katz!"  
  
„Wer sind die? Wer wird kommen?"  
  
„Nicht jetzt. Lassen Sie uns gehen, es ist Zeit". Mr. Malfoy langte noch einmal in seine Tasche und holte eine teuer aussehende Uhr heraus. „Fassen Sie es an."  
  
„Ist das ein Portschlüssel?", fragte Harry verdächtig.  
  
„Nein, es ist eine fliegende Uhr, Potter. Fass es einfach an und es fliegt dich überall hin, wo du willst", antwortete Draco sarkastisch. „Was ist dein Problem?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht der Fakt, dass das letzte Mal, als ich mit einem Portschlüssel gereist bin, ein Schüler gestorben ist, Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und ich kurz vor meinem Tod war."Harry schaute die beiden Malfoys verärgert an.  
  
„Glaub mir, Potter. Wenn wir dich töten wollten, wäre da kein verwandelter Frosch auf deinem Bett und wir wären nicht hier. Würdest du jetzt bitte diesen verdammtem Portschlüssel anfassen?"In dem Moment als Harry den Portschlüssel anfasste, spürte er den bekannten Sog an seinem Nabel und verschwand.

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	2. Schloss Malfoy

Titel:** Tiger Dragon**

**Autor: Loverstouch**

Übersetzerin: Ralna Malfoy

**Teil: **1/?

**Pairings:** HP/DM gewissermassen

**Warnings: **slash

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich** _übersetzte_** nur!

**Widmung: Herm, Cristall, Seleneand MaxCat... also Loverstouch, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N: **So, hier nun Chapter 2!Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war wirklich beschäftigt! (mit Tom treffen#gg#)Oh, da fällt mir ein, dieses Chapter is kurz,das tut mirLeid! Dafür versuche ich das nächste Chapter schneller fertig zu machen!#smile#

**A/N2: **Vielen liebe dank an alle, die eine Review hinterlassen haben! #cuddles# gehen raus an: **Amunet, Lady of Mystery and Chaos, Heli, loverstouch** (waah, die Autorin höchspersönlich)**blub, kathleen potter, Yumiko-chan, vampiry, Maia May, Nici, Krieger des Wahnsinns, Devilsnight, Deedochan, Queen of Nightfever **(ich hab zwar eine Beta, aber vielleicht willst du noch mal drüber lesen?)**, Revange!**Ich denke, dass sich auch Lovertouch darüber sehr gefreut hat #smile#

**P.S:** und wieder an dieser Stelle ein riesen Dankeschön an **Josefine**, die mir den Beta gemacht hat! #knuff#

* * *

Malfoy Castle – Schloss Malfoy

Als Harry seine Augen wieder aufmachte, stand er in der Eingangshalle eines alten gigantischen Gebäudes. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, um sich besser umsehen zu können. Die Halle sah genauso aus, wie andere Eingangshallen aussehen würden, mit vielen Türen die von ihm abzweigten und einer Treppe, die nach oben führte, natürlich war alles reichlich dekoriert. Abgesehen von Hogwarts hatte Harry noch nie eine so große Halle gesehen und verglichen mit Hogwarts war diese Eingangshalle einfach nur...

„Wow!"

„Willkommen auf Schloss Malfoy", erklärte Draco stolz.

„Schloss Malfoy?" Harry sah Draco verwirrt an. „Ich dachte, du lebst auf Malfoy Manor. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass es jemand als Schloss bezeichnet hätte."

„Das liegt daran, dass nicht viele Leute von meinem Schloss wissen."

„_Dein _Schloss?"

„Ja, es ist mein Erbe. Von meinem Großvater", fügte Draco mit einem leicht traurigen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu, was Harry aber nicht bemerkte, da er sich zu Mr. Malfoy umgedreht hatte.

„Dann gehört Malfoy Manor-"

„Mir. Richtig. So, nachdem wir das nun geklärt haben… könnten wir bitte fortfahren?" fragte der ältere Malfoy genervt.

„Natürlich, Vater. Mach ruhig. Ich werde sehen, wo dir verdammten Hauselfen geblieben sind."

„Tu das." Mr. Malfoy drehte sich zu Harry. „Es gibt hier ein paar Regeln, die Sie beachten sollten, Mr. Potter." Harry nickte nur und Mr. Malfoy fuhr fort. „Erstens: Niemand darf wissen, wo Schloss Malfoy liegt. Zweitens: Nichts, was hier besprochen wird, darf Außenstehenden weitererzählt werden. Und drittens: Sie dürfen alle Räume in diesem Schloss betreten, aber zu einigen haben Sie keinen Zutritt, wie mein Arbeitszimmer und meine Privatgemächer, außer ich rufe sie zu mir." ‚Warum sollte er das tun?' wunderte sich Harry. Er zweifelte daran, dass Mr. Malfoy ihn jemals darum bitten würde, in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten zu kommen. Als er merkte, dass Mr. Malfoy sein Arbeitszimmer meinte, errötete Harry leicht. ‚Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass er mich in seine privaten Gemächer einladen würde?' „Aber Sie werden, nie, wirklich niemals ohne Draco oder mich in Raum unserer Ahnen hineingehen." Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um eine Frage zu stellen, aber Mr. Malfoy stoppte ihn. „Sie werden bald wissen, was es mit dem Raum auf sich hat." Er zeigte zu einer Tür auf der rechten Seite, wo gerade Draco aufgetaucht war, gefolgt von zwei Hauselfen, die eindringlich auf Draco einredeten, der seine Ohren zuhielt und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Und dann war da dieser große, große Hund, und mich konnte nicht-"

„Nein, nein, es war kein Hund, es war eine Spinne, eine sehr große Spinne-"

„Und mich konnte da nicht hinein."

„Es wollte essen mich."

„Es-"

„Das reicht", brüllte Mr. Malfoy. Die zwei Hauselfen zucken zusammen und sahen ihn ängstlich an.

„Danke, Vater. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht auf mich hören. Das ist alles die Schuld von diesem Kreacher. Seit er-"

„Kreacher?", fragte Harry sauer.

„Du kennst ihn?"

„Ist er hier?", fragte Harry erneut, Dracos Frage ignorierend.

„Er war. Aber da hat nicht auf mich gehört, also habe ich ihn gehen lassen."

„Du hast ihn Kleidung gegeben?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Regel Nummer vier", warf Mr. Malfoy plötzlich ein. „Keine Kleidung für Hauselfen."

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich all die Kleidung von diesem Stück Scheiße von seinem Körper reißen, zusammen mit seiner Haut, nachdem ich ihn zu Tode stranguliert habe." Harrys wütender Blick ließ keinen Zweifel dafür, dass das Gesagte von tiefstem Herzen kam.

„Aber er ist nicht frei. Ich habe ihn Tante Bellatrix gegeben. Sie ist die einzige, auf die er hört, da sie die einzig _echte_ lebende Black ist."

„Du hast ihn Lestrange gegeben?"

„Nicht ohne einen starken Gedächtniszauber." Draco grinste böse. „Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr an die Geschehnisse vor dem letzten Sommer erinnern."

„Du weißt-"

„Ja, wir wissen von den Orden", unterbrach ihn Mr. Malfoy. „Aber das werden wir nicht jetzt besprechen. Es ist spät und morgen wird für uns alle ein schwieriger Tag." Er drehte sich zu sein zwei Hauselfen, die immer noch hinter Draco standen. „Ist Mr. Potters Raum fertig?"

„N- nein, Master Malfoy, Sir."

„Warum nicht", fragte Mr. Malfoy säuerlich.

„Wie es aussieht, Vater, ist dort ein Irrwicht und diese zwei haben Angst dort hineinzugehen. Ich werde mich später darum kümmern. In der Zwischenzeit werdet ihr zwei das Gästezimmer im Hauptflügel des Schlosses vorbereiten." Die zwei Hauselfen verschwanden mit einem_ Pop!_ und Draco drehte sich zu Harry. „Am besten bleibst du in der Nähe meiner Räume. So kannst du zu mir kommen, wenn es ein Problem gibt."

„Okay", sagte Harry und bemerkte den wissenden Blick, den Mr. Malfoy seinem Sohn zuwarf nicht. Draco grinste einfach nur und führte Harry nach oben zu seinem Zimmer. „Ich werde dir das Schloss morgen irgendwann zeigen. Alles was du brauchst, wird in deinem Zimmer sein und wenn es irgendwelche Probleme geben sollte, mein Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges. Du bist jederzeit willkommen, wenn du etwas brauchst", erklärte Draco, bevor er die Tür zum Gästezimmer öffnete.

Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er kaum die zwei kleinen Schreie, und die darauf folgenden _Pops!_, als die Hauselfen verschwanden, da er das Zimmer voller Bewunderung betrachtete.

Das Zimmer war riesig. Es hatte zwei große Fenster an beiden Seiten des Himmelbettes, das gegenüber der Tür stand und doppelt so groß war, wie Harrys Bett in Hogwarts. Außerdem gab es noch eine Glastür, die, wie Harry vermutete, zum Balkon führte. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes standen zwei Ledersessel mit einem kleinen Glastisch vor dem kleinen Kamin. Auf der linken Seite standen ein großer Schrank mit Spiegeltüren, ein Bücheregel mit einigen Büchern und ein Tisch voller Schreibutensilien. Auch noch auf der linken Seite, zwischen dem Schrank und dem Bücherregal war eine Tür, die zu dem Badezimmer führte, das unglaublich war. Das Badezimmer war in verschiedenen Blautönen dekoriert. Es hatte eine Badewanne und eine Dusche, beide groß genug für zwei Personen. Harry liebte diesen Ort.

Draco wartete an der Tür, sah zu, wie Harry das Zimmer begutachtete und dabei strahlte wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen. Ein Lächeln bereitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er daran dachte, dass Harry glücklich war, weil Draco all dies arrangiert hatte.

Als Harry das Badezimmer verließ, was er erstaunt, dass Draco immer noch im Zimmer war.

„Oh, du bist immer noch hier." Er lächelte. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich warten lies. Es ist nur-"

„Nein, entschuldige dich nicht." Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und ging auf ihn zu. „Also magst du es?"

„Mögen?" fragte Harry ungläubig. „Nein." Dracos Lächeln verschwand bei dem strengen Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf. Er war durch den plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung verwirrt. Aber dann erschien ein Riesengrinsen auf Harrys Gesicht und er atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich liebe es. Es ist unglaublich. Es ist das beste Zimmer, das ich jemals gesehen habe."

„Du hast mein Zimmer noch nicht gesehen", meinte Draco lächelnd. Aber sein Lächeln verschwand erneut, als er Harrys betrübten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Warum?"

„Was?"

„Warum tust du das für mich? Ich- ich dachte, du hasst mich?"

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Aber warum-"

„Hör zu, es ist spät. Lass uns morgen früh reden. Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, ruf nach Timky oder Dimply. Gute Nacht." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ Draco das Zimmer. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er wusste nicht, was er von Dracos seltsamen Verhalten denken sollte und ging zu Bett.


	3. Familiengeschichte

Titel:** Tiger Dragon**

**Autor: Loverstouch**

Übersetzerin: Ralna Malfoy

**Teil: **3?

**Pairings:** HP/DM gewissermassen

**Warnings: **slash

**Desclaimers:** nichts gehört mir, weder die Charaktere, noch die Story, ich** _übersetzte_** nur!

**Widmung: Herm, Cristall, Seleneand MaxCat... also Loverstouch, who allowed me to translate her story**

**A/N: **Wider aller Versuche, kam das neue Chapter doch net so schnell, sorry! Aber ich möchte nicht mit Details langweilen.. DAs Original hat getz schon stolze 27 Chapter, also habe ich noch viel Arbeit vor mir, und es scheint imemr noch kein Ende zu nehmen.. #yummy# Ich liebe den bösen Harry #gg# Anyway, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter #smile#

**A/N2: **Vielen liebe dank an alle, die eine Review hinterlassen haben! #cuddles# gehen raus an: **Amunet,feaneth, GinWeasley, Lilith, teufelchennetty, Pitvansee, desrti unddaisy-goes-shopping!**Ich denke, dass sich auch Lovertouch darüber sehr gefreut hat #smile#

**P.S:** und wieder an dieser Stelle ein riesen Dankeschön an **Josefine**, die mir den Beta gemacht hat! #knuff#

* * *

****

**Chapter 3 – Family History – Familiengeschichte**

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt auf einem der Sessel. Er nahm an, dass die Kleider Draco gehörten, denn als er sie anzog, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, ein Zelt anzuhaben (so wie mit Dudleys alten Kleidern), sondern etwas, dass ihm nach einem kleinen Wachstumsschub passen könnte. Denn Harry war für sein Alter sehr klein. Mit seinen gerade mal 1,70m war er kleiner als alle Jungs in seinem Jahrgang, sogar die meisten Mädchen waren größer als er. Harry hasste es, dass er eher zu den neuen 4. oder 5.-Klässlern gehören könnte, als zu seinen Altersgenossen. Hermione meinte, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass er so lange in dem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt habe und dass das eventuell sein Wachstum gehemmt habe. Ron jedoch war der Meinung, dass es an seiner Narbe lag. Er glaubte, dass Voldemorts Fluch ihn auch auf eine andere Art geschädigt haben könnte. Dass es mehr Auswirkungen hatte, als nur die Visionen und die Narbe.

Harry gluckste bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Freunde über seine kleine Größe diskutierten, während er sich im Spiegel ansah (ein kleiner Junge, der die Kleidung seines großen Bruders trug).

Das Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Harrys Gedankengang.

„Herein." Er ging zur Mitte des Raumes, um zu sehen, wer sein Besucher war. Es war Draco.

„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, danke. Und danke auch für die Klamotten", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß, sie sind ein bisschen zu groß für dich, aber alles, was dir passen könnte, wurde schon vor drei Jahren aus meinem Schrank geräumt", grinste Draco.

„Ha, ha, sehr lustig, Malfoy." Harry schaute den blonden Jungen mit gespieltem Ärger an.

„Verlier nicht die Hoffnung, Potter, ich bin sicher du wirst bald wachsen." Draco duckte sich, als Harry nach ihm schlug und lachte, als er zudem noch stolperte. „Na ja, auch ein Malfoy kann sich irren." Er lachte noch mehr, als Harry ihn aus dem Zimmer und bis zum kleinen Esszimmer jagte, wo Lucius mit dem Frühstück auf sie wartete.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden erlebt, der so begeistert die Treppen runterstampft, dass er jeden Geist auf dem naheliegenden Friedhof aufwecken könnte, nur um zu einem gewöhnlichen Mahl zu kommen", sagte der ältere Malfoy, als die zwei Jungs in den Raum stürmten.

„Entschuldige Vater, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich Potter hier runter bringen sollte, außer mit einer Jagd."

„Du hättest es mir zum Beispiel sagen können, du-"

„Bitte setzt euch beide hin und esst. Wir haben heute viel zu tun, Mr. Potter und haben keine Zeit für Beschuldigungen oder Beleidigungen jeglicher Art."

„Natürlich, Sir. Es tut mir leid."

„Nehmt Platz und lasst uns essen", sagte Mr. Malfoy erneut und setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches. „Professor Dumbledore wird bald hier sein."

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Harry verwirrt, während er sich auf die rechte Seite von Lucius setzte, gegenüber von Draco.

„Er wird dir erklären, was mit dir nach deinem plötzlichen Tod passieren wird", grinste ihn Draco an.

„Was?" Harry starrte Draco geschockt an, während Lucius seinen Sohn böse ansah.

„Sehr taktvoll, Draco."

„Was?", fragte Draco seinen Vater unschuldig. „Du weißt, ich hätte ihm auch einfach nur den Tagespropheten geben können. So hätte er alles alleine herausfinden müssen."

„Ich nehme an, es wäre weitaus weniger schockierend gewesen, hättest du es auf diese Weise getan. Schau ihn dir an." Lucius zeigte auf Harry, der mit offenem Mund zwischen den zwei Malfoys hin und herschaute. „Er sieht ganz blass aus und-"

„Tot?" grinste Draco.

„Was soll das alles, ich und tot? Was steht im Tagespropheten? Was ist hier los?" Harrys Stimme wurde mit jeder Frage lauter. Anstatt seine Fragen zu beantworten, gab ihm Lucius den Tagespropheten. Harry nahm ihn verärgert und schaute sich die Titelseite an. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als er las, was da geschrieben stand.

**Junge, der lebt bei einer Todesser-Attacke umgekommen**

**Ja, es stimmt. Harry Potter, besser bekannt als der Junge, der lebt, ist gestern Nacht bei einer Todesserattacke auf das Haus seiner Muggelverwandten umgekommen. **

**Während seine Verwandten über das Wochenende auf Familienbesuch waren, war Harry Potter alleine zu Hause. Kurz nach Mitternacht, haben die Schutzzauber, die das Haus beschützen, Alarm geschlagen. Tragischerweise kam jegliche Hilfe für den jungen Mr. Potter zu spät. Das Dunkle Mal schwebte über einem total zerstörten Haus. **

**Alle Hoffnung, dass der Junge die Attacke überlebt haben könnte wurden zerstört, als Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Magie und Zauberei, einen alten Zauberspruch über den toten Körper aussprach und das Opfer als keinen anderen als den Jungen, der lebte identifizierte...**

Harry konnte nicht mehr weiter lesen. Ihm war schlecht und er fühle sich betrogen und... erleichtert? Langsam legte er die Zeitung hin und sah zu den zwei Malfoys.

„Ihr wusstet davon." Es war keine Frage und er wartete auch nicht, dass einer von ihnen sprach. „Ihr wusstest über die Attacke Bescheid. Deshalb habt ihr mich auch von dort weggeholt. Darum habt ihr Onkel Vernon mit dem Imperius Fluch belegt, um ihn da herauszuhalten. Das erklärt auch den verzauberten Frosch. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Warum?" Ungläubig sah er von Draco zu Lucius und wieder zurück. „Wieso habt ihr das für mich getan? Ihr hasst mich. Und ihr wolltet mich vor ein paar Monaten sogar umbringen. Ihr unterstützt Voldemort, warum-"

„Das tun wir nicht", unterbrach ihn Draco streng.

„Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wir dienen Voldemort nicht. Ich habe es nie getan und Vater-"

„Er hat meine Unterstützung verloren, als er letzten Sommer meinen Vater umgebracht hat."

„Ihren Vater?"

„Sie müssen verstehen, Mr. Potter, dass wir eine sehr stolze reinblütige Familie sind." Harry wollte sagen, dass Draco mehr als nur einmal gezeigt hatte, wie sehr er seine Familie schätzt. Aber der Gesichtsausdruck beider Malfoys ließ ihn schweigen und Lucius weitererklären. „Wir hassen Muggel, das ist kein Geheimnis. Aber der Unterscheid zwischen hassen und töten ist sehr groß, dass mussten mein Vater und ich auf eine harte Weise lernen. Als wir das erste Mal von diesem Mann hörten, der für bessere Rechte für reinblütige Familien kämpfte, waren wir an seiner Argumentation sehr interessiert. Er versprach uns so vieles und es gab daran nichts auszusetzen, also schloss sich mein Vater ihm an. Ich ging immer noch zur Schule, so dass ich in der Organisation nicht mithelfen konnte. Die ersten Jahre waren eigentlich sehr interessant. All die Sachen, von denen mir mein Vater erzählte, bei denen sie erfolgreich waren, indem sie die richtigen Leute mit ihren Informationen und Bitten konfrontierten, brachten mich dazu, mich auch Voldemort anzuschließen. Wenig später wurden die vom Ministerium gemachten Versprechen nicht eingehalten, alles änderte sich. Vater weigerte sich zu foltern und Menschen zu töten. Er wollte Voldemort verlassen, aber man ‚verlässt' Voldemort nicht so einfach. Er folterte ihn. Und dann ließ er ihn gehen."

„Er ließ ihn gehen, mit all der Information, die er hatte?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Er löschte seine Erinnerung. Jeder einzelne Gedanke über Voldemort und seine Machenschaften wurden aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich habe noch nie von jemandem gehört, der Voldemort lebend verlassen hat. Ich kenne jemanden, der von ihm weggekommen ist, und er ist immer noch in großer Gefahr, da der Dunkle Lord ihn tot sehen will. Wieso hat er Ihren Vater gehen lassen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Es gab zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und mir ein Abkommen", erklärte Lucius. Nach einem Moment unangenehmer Stille fuhr er fort. „Vater wusste nichts davon. Voldemort versprach mir, dass er meinen Vater gehen lassen und nie wieder hinter ihm herjagen würde, wenn ich alles tat, was er verlangte."

„Und Sie haben zugestimmt?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Es gab viele Gründe um Lucius' Handlungen zu rechtfertigen, dass er fürchtete, es könnte alles eine Lüge sein. Er befürchtete, dass die Sympathie, die er gerade für diesen Mann empfand mit einem falschen Wort zerschlagen werden würde. Aber er war es leid, betrogen zu werden und Menschen an die Dunkle Seite zu verlieren. Er wollte, dass dies alles wahr war. Er wollte diese ganze Todesgeschichte durchziehen, ohne daran zu denken, was passieren könnte, ohne zu befürchten, dass er scheitern könnte, ohne dass jeder seiner Schritte beobachtet wurde, ohne dass man von ihm erwartete, dass er alle rettet.

Es gab eine lange Pause, bis Lucius weitersprach.

„Ich liebte meinen Vater sehr. Ich habe niemals an meiner Entscheidung gezweifelt. Ich hätte alles getan, um ihn zu beschützen." Noch eine unangenehme Pause, in der Lucius versuchte seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Harry hatte die Tränen bemerkt, die in Lucius Augen aufstiegen und drehte sich höflich weg, um einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse zu nehmen. Er sah Dracos Hand in der Hand seines Vaters liegen, in einer tröstenden Geste und zum ersten Mal, seit er Draco und seinen Vater kannte, dachte er nicht von ihnen, dass sie arrogant seien, sondern, dass sie eine sich liebende Familie sind. Gerade als Harry entschieden hatte, den zwei Malfoys etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen, fing Draco an zu sprechen. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, etwas, wobei sich Harry unwohl fühlte.

„Nach Voldemorts Rückkehr erfuhr er aus Versehen über seine Rolle in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords. Vater erzählte mir davon und er hatte mitgehört. Er verlangte zu wissen, was das alles soll und nach einem langen Streit erzählte ihm Vater alles."

„Auch von der Abmachung?" fragte Harry, eine leise Vorahnung habend, wohin das führen würde.

„Auch von der Abmachung. Er war wütend, sehr wütend. Er enterbte Vater und ging zu Voldemort, um ihn sich vorzunehmen."

„Das war töricht."

„Nein, es war Liebe", sagte Lucius und erschreckte damit Harry.

„Liebe?"

„Er tat es, damit ich mich nicht mehr an die Abmachung mit Voldemort halten musste. Nachdem mein Vater starb, bin ich mit seinem Körper zurück nach Malfoy Manor appariert und habe Dumbledore kontaktiert."

„Haben Sie-"

„Ja, ich habe als Spion gearbeitet und tue es immer noch."

„Das war nicht, was ich wissen wollte", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme. „Hatten Sie eine Gelegenheit gehabt, den Streit mit ihrem Vater beizulegen... bevor er..."

„Ja, das hatte ich", erwiderte Lucius. „Er wusste, warum ich es getan hatte und ich wusste, warum er es getan hatte."

„Ich habe Ihren Vater nie gekannt, aber wenn er wirklich so war, wie sie ihn mir beschrieben haben, dann war sein Tod ein großer Verlust, vor allem für Ihre Familie."

„Vielen Dank." Beide Malfoys nickten und wieder kam Stille auf, aber dieses Mal war es nicht unangenehm.

Ein Pop! durchbrach die Stille und Dimply kündigte Dumbledores Ankunft an.


End file.
